Loeve Nazshe
is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End. He is a bounty hunter of unknown origins that ends up joining Jarek Caim's party in their fight against 0 after a series of clashes and misunderstandings(?). Despite his goofy appearance and hard-to-take-seriously actions, he has many sinister plans and his loyalties are debatable. His skill with his weapons is formidable, but it is the unusual mirage-based magic he can harness that makes him a true deadly threat. Appearance Loeve is tall, somewhat muscular, and has tanned olive skin. He has long hazel hair and small amber eyes described by his comrades as "fish-like" and "the kind that makes little girls call the police". His default outfit depicts him in brown trousers, a simple black V-neck, and a flowing red coat/black sash combo. His first alternate outfit, Sequel, changes his shirt color to white and shows Loeve with a long red cape over his outfit, for twice the flowing in dramatic winds. Coming in as his second alternate outfit is Business Attire, which puts Loeve in skinny black jeans and a long grey t-shirt that ends around his thighs. Over this he wears a flowing navy blue long coat that ends around his knees. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle DCI= ::Developed by User:SilverCrono Loeve Nazsche Phantom Bladelord – Crushes the enemy with mirages, strategies, and unorthodox sword skills. ---- As the Phantom Bladelord, Loeve fights in battle with an odd broadsword and his own conniving plans. He is a skilled swordsman, but not past the level of human ability; rather, he is about on the level of a relatively infamous bounty hunter. His true power is not only in his intellect and disarming manner, but also in his ability to (as he describes it) manipulate 'mirages'. His combination of sword and pistol attacks are mostly standard, although a bit erratic. What makes Loeve particularly dangerous is his use of "mirage" abilities some would describe as magic, which have many possible actions like movement boosting, debuffs, and evasion. Many of these abilities are hard to predict but leave Loeve vulnerable for a good amount of time, making him an unpredictable character that often has to rely heavily on bluffs and tricking the enemy. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Loeve's EX Mode is Swordsman of Separation, in which his blade glows with a golden light, his hair grows to back-length, and he gains an illusory (?) third eye atop his forehead. As soon as his EX Mode is activated, Loeve enters a lengthy animation in which he slashes at the air four times with his empowered sword. This creates four reality rifts in the form of pure white rings which orbit close to him. These rifts are what give Loeve all of his EX Mode abilities. If he is hurt at all during this animation, Loeve's EX Mode is canceled and he loses all of his accumulated EX Gauge. The first two rifts float to Loeve's sides and are the gates to Perpetuity and the Instantaneous. The Perpetual gate floats to Loeve's left; when he is not moving, hundreds of pure white tentacle-like strings emerge from the gate and slither/writhe about in the air. This gate gifts Loeve with an EX-exclusive HP attack, Creation, activated by pressing R+ ; it summons the ivory tentacles and has them writhe about a small white sphere for a short amount of time. If uninterrupted, Loeve slashes at the sphere with his sword, and the entire stage cracks from the damage; it deals instant HP damage to the enemy and is unblockable+unavoidable. The Instant gate floats to Loeve's right; when he is not moving, hundreds of golden hands emerge from the gate and float/gesture about in the air. This gate gifts Loeve with an EX-exclusive Brave attack, Truth, activated by pressing ; it summons the golden hands and has the gate teleport behind the enemy. For as long as the input button is mashed, the hands will attack the enemy with golden copies of Loeve's longsword, for a maximum of 19 hits. The third rift floats near Loeve's feet and is the gate to Permutation. This gifts him with faster movement speed and an unlimited amount of jumps. If the player presses R+ with perfect timing at the height of Loeve's jump, he activates the ability Metastasis and becomes invincible until he next attacks or lands on the ground. The final rift floats behind Loeve's head and his hair flows through it; it is the gate to Verisimilitude. This gifts him with Reality, which can be activated by pressing R+ . This is a very versatile ability; if pressed right before being attacked, Loeve forces the enemy to stagger and he is unharmed, at the cost of 10% of his remaining EX Gauge. If pressed right after dealing HP damage, the ability automatically deals 1/4 of the dealt damage as more HP damage, at the cost of 25% of Loeve's remaining EX Gauge. If pressed right after the enemy enters EX Mode, the ability instantly depletes their EX Gauge and cancels their power-up, at the cost of 75% of Loeve's remaining EX Gauge. Loeve's EX Burst is Something Eternal. He walks up to the enemy and shoots them in the face, cracking the screen and sending the enemy flying. Four random possible button commands appear on the screen, and the player must press two of them. If the player presses none of the correct commands (determined entirely by random chance), Loeve surrounds the enemy with two rift gates and freezes them in space before shooting them in the face again. If one of the chosen commands is correct, he freezes the enemy with three rift gates and summons the blades from the gate of Instantaneous to attack the enemy with 99 summoned blades. If both chosen commands are correct, Loeve freezes the enemy with all four rift gates and his third eye opens widely on his head. Behind him, a gigantic horned demon of mirage magic appears with 99 arms and a sword in each hand; together with the demon and all its swords, Loeve slashes the enemy once with his sword. If Loeve wins with a perfect EX Burst, the enemy disappears, having been effectively cut out of time and left frozen them in the attack eternally. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories |-| NT= ::Developed by User:Armageddon11 and User:SilverCrono ;Type: Assassin ;Gimmick: Illusory Movement In Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT, Loeve appears in his AFE II persona, in which he is the ruler of a nation and employs much more magical trickery than ever before. He is more confident, more self-assured, and more cutthroat, no longer playing at allying himself with young heroes and their friends. His playstyle revolves around the clever use of his "Krypteia" dopplegangers and his "Illusion Gates" in order to maximize his mobility and deceive / distract the enemy. Special Bravery HP Titles *'Character Level 10': King of Thresher *'Offline Crystal Rank': Lord of Mirages *'100 Ranked Wins': Hand of a Soulless God *'500 Ranked Wins': King of Nothings *'1000 Ranked Wins': Transcendence Zeitgeist Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Ruler of Shadows, originally 奇術師のバイレ (Hisoka) *''World Map Theme: That Which Transcends Time, originally Mystic Land *''Dungeon Theme: Colossal Temple 'del Mundo', originally Stone Temple (Inverted) *''Normal Battle: Unknown Emperor of Swords, originally Galacta Knight *''Boss Battle: Lord of Mirage, originally Giratina's Theme *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Jarek: Suddenly, Truth, originally The 13th Reflection *''Vs Chime: Requiem of Destruction, originally 逆十字の男 (Chrollo) *''Vs Ts'yn: Phantasmal, Heretic Desires, originally I Don't Need Any Oznei Haman Anymore Quotes DCI= Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific |-| NT= border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" class="wikitable" style="width: 75%;" !Quotes !Note - ! colspan="2" rowspan="1" Basic - width=40% "Yo. Kneel." width=20% Hello - width=40% "Come out the shadows. I know you're there." width=20% Hello - width=40% "Decided to show your face again, I see." width=20% Hello - width=40% "Don't come my way again." width=20% Goodbye - width=40% "You've left me. But I haven't left you." width=20% Goodbye - width=40% "Go on, get out of my face now." width=20% Goodbye - width=40% "Do kings say thank you for things? Still kind of new to this." width=20% Thank you - width=40% "I'm pretty sure kings aren't supposed to say sorry." width=20% I'm sorry - width=40% "Sure, why not?." width=20% Yes - width=40% "Nah. Fuck nah." width=20% No - ! colspan="2" rowspan="1" Custom - width=40% "En avant, va tout droit!" width=20% Generic - width=40% "There's not a thing anyone can hide from me now." width=20% Generic - width=40% "Yes, you're right. I planned for this." width=20% Generic - width=40% "And this is why you never fall asleep with your dick in your hand." width=20% Generic - width=40% "It was always going to be this way. There were no other options." width=20% Generic - width=40% "I can see behind space... You aren't as skinny as you think, unfortunately." width=20% Generic - width=40% "Even you aren't stupid enough to try and fool the lord of mirages." width=20% Generic - width=40% "Come now. You must have seen this coming!" width=20% Generic - width=40% "I write this play, and it doesn't end like this!" width=20% Generic - width=40% "Is that what you took from me, all those years ago?" width=20% Generic - ! colspan="2" rowspan="1" Battle - width=40% Loeve steps out of a gate of reality, bowing theatrically and grinning at the camera. width=20% Entrance Animation - width=40% "Maybe you have what I'm looking for." width=20% Entrance - width=40% "Such abundance. Come!" width=20% Entrance - width=40% "Here, there, the infinite, the silent..." width=20% Entrance - width=40% Loeve drops his sword and his gun into two reality rifts at his side before leaning down and holding out his arms in triumph. width=20% Victory Animation - width=40% "Victory is but a beckoning mirage." width=20% Victory - width=40% "I wouldn't accept anything less." width=20% Victory - width=40% "Now you see your reality." width=20% Victory/Highest score - width=40% Loeve looks up to the sky smiling and speaks before a reality gate appears behind him and golden hands pull him into the pure-white abyss. width=20% Defeat Animation - width=40% "Everything falls, everything fades." width=20% Defeat - width=40% "Not... enough... capes?" width=20% Defeat - width=40% "Was my illusion... illusory?" width=20% Defeat - width=40% "A man vanishes." width=20% Knocked out - width=40% "You can't see the truth yet!" width=20% Reviving - width=40% width=20% Summoning DiAbOlOs - width=40% "Let us cut open the world and show them truth!" width=20% Summoning White bird - width=40% width=20% Summoning Lotan - width=40% width=20% Summoning Keruziel - width=40% width=20% Summoning Azazel - width=40% "Give them a thrashing fit for a king! Or queen." width=20% Summoning Ghost-who-was-Queen - width=40% width=20% Summoning Jeff - width=40% width=20% Ability - width=40% width=20% Ability - width=40% width=20% Ability - ! colspan="2" rowspan="1" Summon Battle - width=40% width=20% Against DiAbOlOs - width=40% width=20% Against White bird - width=40% width=20% Against Lotan - width=40% width=20% Against Keruziel - width=40% width=20% Against Azazel - width=40% width=20% Against Ghost-who-was-Queen - width=40% width=20% Against Jeff - width=40% "There were no other outcomes but this one. Am I right, jester? width=20% Against Iocus - } - Character Specific = border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" class="wikitable" style="width: 60%;" !Quotes !Note - width=40% "Still missing a chest, I see. Maybe I should warp you and fix it myself." width=20% Against Clair - width=40% width=20% Against Annabelle - width=40% width=20% Against Blade - width=40% "More betrayal? Yawn. You peons are never original enough." width=20% Against Sorrow - width=40% "A queen... maybe that's what I'm missing." width=20% Against Joy - width=40% "I'm the better king around here. Don't deny it." width=20% Against Saturnius - width=40% "Wish I could be in a body like that. Looks like it'd hurt, though." width=20% Against Caesura - width=40% width=20% Against Solace - width=40% "Creepy bastard. I know, it takes one to know one, but still." width=20% Against Sabik - width=40% width=20% Against Sorrell - width=40% width=20% Against Edna - width=40% "What can you ruin that I haven't already?" width=20% Against S-Eyu - width=40% "Not the first assassination attempt I've shrugged off." width=20% Against Ragya-Vara - width=40% "Look with me. Something eternal is out there." width=20% Against Varcadia - width=40% width=20% Against Quinzua - width=40% width=20% Against Colt - width=40% width=20% Against Logan - width=40% "All those blessings, and you're still blind to the truth of this world..." width=20% Against Nora - width=40% width=20% Against Aldin - width=40% "What good is only half an illumination?" width=20% Against Kaia - width=40% "God damn it! I thought we got rid of your ugly ass ages ago!" width=20% Against Blood Lord - width=40% "...How old did you say you were again?" width=20% Against Amakir - width=40% "Oh, I could have fun with you! Too bad I have to erase your existence now." width=20% Against Betty & Alice - width=40% width=20% Against Julian - width=40% width=20% Against Ava - width=40% width=20% Against Mother - width=40% "I'm getting tired of you mediocre teens scrambling around underfoot." width=20% Against Ellie - width=40% "You've long outlived your purpose." width=20% Against Alyssa - width=40% "It's time to put an end to your meddling. Consider this a termination of contracts." width=20% Against Iocus - width=40% "My biggest enemy has always been myself, I suppose." width=20% Against Loeve - width=40% width=20% Against Inohime - width=40% width=20% Against Genesis - width=40% "Something about you really pisses me off." width=20% Against Concord - width=40% "Not a thing can be fixed that way, axeman. I know it." width=20% Against Reni - width=40% "What do you know of sacrifice?" width=20% Against Iae - width=40% width=20% Against Evon - width=40% "This one... I can't see inside this one." width=20% Against Card Plüss - width=40% "Ooh. You're intense, but foolish. I like you." width=20% Against Kaeber - width=40% width=20% Against Charleigh - width=40% "Don't try to judge me over what you don't understand." width=20% Against Nam Mo - width=40% "Hm. A little young for my tastes. Let's do some political romance in 5 years, no?" width=20% Against Noltia - width=40% width=20% Against Delta - width=40% width=20% Against Ruger } }} Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters